1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for mounting devices to equipment. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to mounting devices to equipment at a precise orientation. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for generating positioning information automatically to aid a user in mounting a device to a piece of equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
During the system integration process, precision alignment of Line Replaceable Units (LRUs) to each other and the host platform is often required. The current methods of precision alignment rely on tools that were not designed for measuring Euler angles, and or Euler angles with respect to a single predetermined reference frame. This has led to non-standardized techniques and procedures, resulting in differing interpretations of results and variations in measurement accuracy. Furthermore, current methods require a knowledgeable user with an understanding of complex mathematics and depend on the user to keep detailed notes of how the particular tool used was oriented at each measurement point. New problems surface from the recent concept of operations updates which require precise/consistent alignment measurements to be made in-theatre. Given the complexity, variation in accuracy, measurement standardization difficulties, and time required to calculate final results, a new tool was required. What is needed is a better way of replacing LRUs and other devices that need to be mounted on equipment at a precise orientation.